The Beginnings of Love (GRUVIA)
by tolivetolove
Summary: Gray is feeling jealous. When he looks over his shoulder to find Juvia being showered with attention from other men, he can't help but get angry. With a little push, Gray works up the nerve to go over and rescue her from the group of flirtatious men. When he finds himself alone with Juvia what will happen? Can Gray push aside and hide his growing affections? Or is it too strong?


Gray Fullbuster was pissed off. He sat at the bar sucking at his cheek as he sneered in his beer mug. A loud bang filled the bar as he placed his drink down on the counter a little harder than necessary, then continued glaring over his shoulder. Gray Fullbuster looked downright miserable.

"What's going on Gray?" Mira finally asked after taking in his attitude for the past half hour. She already knew what the problem was, along with the rest of the guild, but thought it would be good for him to get it off his chest.

"Nothing." He grumbled, leaving it at that. Mira figured he wasn't going to talk but after a minute of going back to watching the events over his shoulder, Gray became triggered. "I'm just tired of people flirting so shamelessly in front of everyone. Men should have a little more respect for themselves, I mean, do you see how they're fawning over her? It's embarrassing."

Mira didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know the 'her' Gray was referring to. Juvia was sitting at a table across the room, surrounded by men ogling her. They were just about foaming out the mouths when speaking to the poor girl.

"Look at them! They're all idiots. She's not a fucking piece of meat." He huffed.

"Why don't you go help her?" Mira asked. She knew Gray wanted to go over there, but his stubborn attitude wouldn't let him work up the nerve. Mira figured if she made it seem like it was her idea, and not his own, he would be much more likely to do it. Why did he have to make things so complicated?

"She doesn't want my help." He mumbled.

"Of course she does, you dummy! Trust me Gray, I know women. Juvia wants you to go over there."

"Hmp. You really think so?"

"Positive."

Taking one more look over his shoulder, Gray's eyes turned into slits when he watched Lyon snake his arm around Juvia's shoulders and pull her closer to his chest. Gray quickly replied, "Ok! If you quit nagging me, I'll help her, but you owe me!" He was already gone before he finished his sentence.

Juvia was overwhelmed with all the attention. She wasn't sure how to tell everyone around her that she was not interested. It all seemed rather harmless, so she remained at her seat and continued on with the conversation. Besides, Juvia didn't want to be rude to all her guild mates. But what was Lyon doing here all the sudden? Before she could even ask him, he was wrapping his arm around her shoulder and reeling her in.

What happened next was all a blur. Gray came out of no where and stood in between the two, side kicked Lyon out of the way like a piece of trash, caught Juvia in his arms before she fell over and walked off with her bridal style out of the bar.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia called. He hadn't spoken a word since he walked off with her.

Gray didn't know what to say to her. He was speechless. He wasn't sure if he should be angry with her for letting those men compliment her looks and flirt with her or if he should try letting her know he also thought she looked... pleasing. Majority rule told him he should just stay silent and walk away. It was at that thought that Gray realized he was still carrying Juvia in his arms, through town no less, and people were staring.

Setting her down gently on her feet, Gray couldn't help but blush at his foolishmess. "S-sorry." He mumbled, putting a hand against the back of his neck.

"It's ok." Juvia said, while fixing her dress back into place. "Why did you take me to your apartment?"

Gray jumped when he looked up and realized he had subconsciously walked the two to his building. What was he going to do? He looked like a complete idiot. "I, uh, I was hungry and I thought you could make me something to eat since, you know, you're so good at it."

"You truly think so Gray-sama? Oh that makes me so happy!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together and giving a big warm smile. "Yes, I'd love to."

"Good. Let's go."

Juvia happily hummed away as she danced around the kitchen making their meal. Gray couldn't help but peek at her from the corner of his eye. He had to hand it to her, she was beautifully graceful and perfect wife material. She could cook, sew and clean, while also being extremely attractive and tough as nails with her water magic. Most importantly, she accepted him whole heartedly for who he was and never strayed from her die hard loyalty towards him (her fawning was something Gray loved about Juvia but never admitted, not even to himself). She was a triple threat.

Picturing Juvia as his wife, outside their family home, with three little Gray/Juvia babies running wild, resulted in Gray choking on his own tongue.

"Gray-sama are you okay?" Juvia rushed over to his side with a glass of water. "Take a sip!"

Full of worry, Juvia was leaning over Gray with her cleavage straight in his face, causing him to take a huge gulp and choke again. Close to a nose bleed, Gray got up from the couch and hurried over to the bathroom.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he began to wonder what the hell was with him today.

So if you guys like this story I will be continuing on. Please please please comment with some feedback and rate as well (can you rate on here?). This is my first posted story I have ever done and I just whipped it up for all my fellow Gruvia fans! Anyways I will be adding on to this but feedback will definitely be appreciated. Not sure how many chapters but it will definitely get juicy going further in. PS lemons are my guilty pleasure so you certainly can expect some in the following chapters.


End file.
